Respired
by fullhousegrl22
Summary: Dr. Fitch Cooper was left at the altar on his birthday wedding. Although as ridiculous of a concept, O'Hara decides to cheer Coop up. Pure fluff


Title: Respired

Author: fullhousegrl22 aka Sammie

Show: Nurse Jackie

Rating: K+

Summary: Dr. Fitch Cooper was left at the altar on his birthday wedding. Although as ridiculous of a concept, O'Hara decides to cheer Coop up. Fluff/non cannon.

Pairing: Coop/O'Hara

* * *

><p><strong>(O'Hara's POV)<strong>

I stood in the back of the chapel with Jackie watching a dejected Coop stand at the altar of his own wedding. I mean, although he only knew her for a few weeks, you still can't help but feel sorry for him.

I sighed a bit as I leaned against the wall as I looked to my left and saw the Jesus statue right next to me, staring me right in the eyes. I quickly shook the feeling off as I looked back to my right and saw that Jackie was up front with Coop.

I smiled a bit to myself: Jackie was a good person. She stood up there with Coop actually managing to make him smile without giving it a second thought. She's an excellent nurse no matter what grudge people may hold against her, and she's an even better person. She'll always put others before herself no matter what the situation.

As I looked back to my left, I locked eyes with the statue again, starting to feel a pang of guilt rising up from my stomach into my chest. I guess I should feel guilty for Coop. I basically asked him to ask me out, and when he did, I said no and then kissed him. I mean, I still feel bad, but I haven't thought much about it ever since then.

While getting lost in thought, Jackie walked away while Thor came in with his birthday wedding cake. As everyone stood up to sing happy birthday, I couldn't help but sing along with a small smile on my face. When I looked back to Coop, I saw his radiant smile shining to everyone in the chapel, getting the feeling that he momentarily forgot about the situation.

When people started to file out of the chapel, I stayed back and waited until he was the last one to go out. When I looked up, that's what shocked me the most: he looked more dejected then ever.

I sighed a bit as I pushed myself off of the wall and started to walk over to him, "Coop," I called out to him while he turned around and kept the same frown on his face.

"Yeah?" he replied looking down to his shoes: his $600 Italian imported shoes.

I sighed a bit as I walked up to him, leaving a bit of distance between us, "Happy birthday," I stated simply.

He cracked a small smile, nodding in appreciation, "It's not much of a 'happy' birthday, now is it?" he responded back while looking back down to his shoes, scuffing the floors while moving.

I shrugged my shoulders while moving just a bit closer, "It depends on how you look at it," I pointed out while he looked up in interest, "I'd be lucky to have the birthday you had. Everyone said happy birthday to you, Jackie organized your wedding, Zoey went around town to different cake shops to find you a cake and wound up having to buy three different cakes just to make sure you got what you wanted, you got the statues back for your wedding, and you got your freedom back."

He smiled while he cracked a small chuckle, "True," he said softly before looking back up, "She left me at the altar though," he said before going back to his state of dejection, "No one will ever want to marry me," he said in a whisper before looking away.

I frowned for a brief moment before I walked up to him and forced him to look to me, "That's not true," I said sternly, "It doesn't matter if she didn't want to get married, it's what you want, and you can do better than her. There's a reason it didn't work out in high school and there's a reason it didn't work out now. You just haven't found 'her' yet," I said while he began to look up to me.

He nodded his head, "You're right," he admitted, more to himself though. "Maybe, just maybe, someone will come along soon," he whispered.

I smiled a bit, "Good, keep thinking that way," I say while nodding my head in approval. "Now, I have a question for the birthday boy," I began with a smile.

He looked up with interest, "Yes?" he asked back.

"Tomorrow, I don't have to start my shift until the afternoon, and word from the nurses desk is that you like pancakes," I said while he smiled brightly, "Would you mind accompanying me to brunch in the morning?" I asked looking at him in the eyes: his deep blue eyes.

He laughed a bit while nodding his head, "I would love to," he responded looking back into mine. "I'll pick you up at ten tomorrow," he said before he turned around.

"Happy birthday, Coop," I called out one more time.

He smiled, "Don't say it tonight. Tomorrow we'll celebrate my birthday. Birthday pancakes make everything better," he said in his giddy childlike voice before walking out of the chapel.

I sighed as I sat down in the front pew and looked up to the Holy Mary statue in the center, "Oh Lord help me with him" I sighed with a small smile playing on the edges of my lip.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you all liked it=]<p>

I just wanted to do a silly little one shot with those two.

I hope you all have a happy holiday!

And please, review so I know if I should do another one=]

The little review button is calling to you! =]

~~Sammie


End file.
